Diary of a Red-Haired Maniac
by MewSmash
Summary: This is a diary of Sunny, from WaterBorn, my Harvest Moon fic. Hope you enjoy this weird little fic! Sunny is an O.C. This is a prequel to WaterBorn, but it is not necessary to read.
1. The Fun Begins

Spring 8:

This stinks. I guess that a diary was a cool birthday gift, but i wasn"t much of a writer. I wasn"t poetic like Darian, and I was certainley not as intelligent as Celestia. Seriously, what was that woman on? She had a fact for every situation, from me having a security guard in a headlock,(long story) to me deciding to pretend to be an F.B.I.. agent to obtain some stolen information, and then me having to sit in the county jail. Yeah. I was not an angel in the least. I had been in jail 7 times, 6 times when it wasn"t my fault. I recommend you do not ask about the seventh time, because it involded 65 automobiles, a cow with a limp, and a lot of cake.

Spring 9:

Got kicked out of the the mall today. Well, i guess that attacking a random man could somewhat count as being a little unruly. He insulted Celestia, saying that she looked like roadkill with an afro. I flipped out a little bit, but once we got removed from the mall, they both thanked me. I would do anything to keep my sisters from harm, even if it involved me getting arrested. And no matter where i was, it always made me feel great inside to know i had helped the people that i care most about.


	2. Poor Sunny

Spring 10

It turns out that the lowlife( I had a few more "creative" terms for him, but I"m not a hundred percent sure I want to share them.) who insulted my sister was a famous violinist by the name of Mikhail. He was cute, and seemed at least moderately intelligent. But now, I saw him as a horrible, demonic, snobby, self-absorbed,(the list goes on and on...)man who I will never give respect. Some say I am stupid, some say tempermental, and everyone else says that I"m indescribable. (The last one is the right one, by the way.)

Spring 11

Darian and I are are really concerned about Celestia"s shyness. We know she"s a germaphobe, but this is crazy. She"s just so... quiet. It"s like shy honestly dislikes everyone in the world. Whenever I hear her playing her guitar, I cry. It remnds me of better times. Times when a siblng actually socilized with her family. I guess I really can"t blame her,though. I mean, thinking that everything constantly needs to be disinfected could be hindering. Maybe being introduced to an enviroment that is less judgmental would help her come out of her shell...


	3. Please read!

Ok.. A lot of things to cover.

First of all, this story goes along with WaterBorn, as a prequel. Therefore, read this one before that during will make sense , but after will not. Second, I have done a lot of thinking. WaterBorn was incorrectly labeled as a regular story, not a harvest moon/ frozen crossover. In my opinion, it is not a crossover at all. It is frozen, with none of the same characters, settings, and a somewhat different plotline. It does contain harvest moon characters and settings. PLEASE, if possible, leave a review on either story on your opinion.

Here is a link to WaterBorn. Check it out.

XD sorry for the lecture. I am new here...


	4. Expresso, Bluebell, and Psychiatrists

Spring 12

Sorry about falling asleep on you, diary(wait, why am I apologizing to a notebook?)but i was up late doing research about a few cities. Well, they were all to busy for my taste. I needed a place where Celestia could feel "at home", if you know what I'm saying. (You probably don't, half the time I don't either.) We currently live in the suburbs near a lot of people. Maybe that intimidates Cel, and she needs to be somewhere less busy. Man, I should really be a psychiatrist! Oops, sorry, fell asleep. So.. very tired...

Spring 13

I found it! The best place to move ever! It's a little country town called Bluebell! It's next to an awesome mountain with lots of wildlife! It even has a rivalry with a little town on the other side of the mountain that is called Konohana. BRING IT ON! I love competition! Oh, no! I spilled my expresso on you! It's okay! I'll go get twelve more cups! Expresso is love. Expresso is life. We should ALL drink expresso!

Spring 14

Good Giratina, my head. Extremely sorry about yesterday's entry. I was so tired two days ago, that I fell asleep on my notebook. When I woke up, I was still groggy, so I got out the expresso maker. Bad idea. I drank so much expresso yesterday, that now I have a splitting headache. Ugh. Well, at least I know where we are moving now. We should move sooner than later. As soon as I finish this diary entry(and a solo cup of expresso) I will call a family meeting.


	5. All Sunny Things Must Come To An End

Spring 15

Well, it's decided! On Spring 18, Bluebell is our new town. It will be really interesting to see what happens to Cel. I hope my theory is correct, and not just becauase I love to be right. Anywho, this is your last page, and I won't have time to writein you because us three will be packing. I'll keep you as a memoir, and as the basist for my psychology book that is most certainley coming out.

Bye-Bye!


End file.
